


So Small a Thing

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-02
Updated: 2005-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Such a little thing...
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Boromir (Son of Denethor II)





	So Small a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Red" challenge on tolkien_weekly ... I'm not as happy with this as I would like, so any comments on it would be helpful. I don't think I'm being too subtle, but then, I *am* the author. *grin*

Buried deep in one of Aragorn's old packs is a small scrap of cloth. Worn thin with time and handling, the color is difficult to determine--it might have been red once, though now it has faded to a light rose. The cloth still retains, in places, some of its rich velvet nap, but most of it is rubbed smooth by reverent hands.

Not even Arwen knows of this--it is a secret, almost a guilty one, that Aragorn carries. It is his touchstone, his comfort, his one last link with his fallen warrior... his lover. So small a thing...


End file.
